Truth
by lupin and black
Summary: Sequel to Lies. Clark wants to be more than friends with benifits. Clex.
1. Truth 1

-1Disclaimer The Clex and the rest are not mine…but the words are….

Truths part one

Three years and a lots of sex later me and Lex have a complicated relationship. We're friends, best friends. We have sex. Lots of sex. If my life were a TV show we would be considered friends with befits. That's not how I see it. To me I'm two steps below boyfriend. Two big steps that force me to look up and watch Lex fuck around. He doesn't fuck around often. When he does, it's in a big way. That's the way Lex is with everything. Except maybe us. There's nothing big or extravagant about the way he treats our relationship. It's meeting for lunch in McDonalds or dinner at home. Trips to the movies or skipping out on a meeting with his dad because my current girlfriend decides my disappearing act was getting cold. It's all the small things that let me know how much I matter to him.

I slip further under my covers. It's a Saturday night. Most Saturday nights are spent in the company of Lex. Not tonight. Tonight for the sake of Lexcorp Lex is fucking a pair of big breasted blonde twins and their Olympic swimmer brother. I wonder if Lex really believes his dick can save the free world. I roll on to my back. I can't see the screen anymore. Doesn't matter I really wasn't watching the movie. It's hard to concentrate on anything when the man I love is in the middle of a foursome. Shit. Images I did not need. I tap my hands against my stomach. The urge to smash something is getting way to strong. I need to get out of here. The longer I stay here the more likely my new bed will become tooth picks. I grab my cell, slip on some flip flops, head for the door. I stop 3 doors down. Knock once. The door swings open. Pete standing in the doorway. A smug look on his face. He still standing because he's my oldest friend and I love him. I shove past him into the room.

"I knew you'd give up on the lonely moping sooner rather then later."

"Shut up Pete I can turn your bed in to tooth picks."

He laughs as he plops down on the floor beside his bed. I sit next to him.

"You should just tell Luthor you want to be more than friends."

"We all ready are."

"Don't get smart with me Clark."

"So sorry oh wise master Ross."

He shoves me. I let him.

"Listen Clark my man you need to end this game. Okay. The only reason you haven't worked up the nerve to tell Lex you dig him on a super high level is..." He pauses to give me a smirk. I glare "You don't want to explain the whole being from another planet thing. And you know deep down in your weird alien heart that Lex can't be with you or rather you can't be with Lex till you've told him the truth."

"Pete are you encouraging me to tell Lex Luthor my not from this earth sob story?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you love him and… from observing his recent behavior I think he loves you."

"You sound like Chloe."

"Well she knows a thing or to about relationships and she personally thinks you two belong together. Her code name for you is the great domestic romances."

"Domestic we are so not domestic. He's fucking twins as we speak and I'm not invited. That is as far from domestic as you can get with out entering the world of animal sex."

Pete smirks "Not if you live in the burbs. Beside you obliviously have not been paying attention to your Saturday morning routine."

"We do not have a Saturday morning routine."

"Oh yes you do I have seen it with my own eyes. You guys are so coordinated it's freaky."

"We are not coordinated. You make it sound like we dance through Saturday mornings."

He laughs. "No you cuddle through Saturday mornings. I mean dude it's like this. Lex wakes up makes coffee. You come in looking like you sleep with your head in a weed chopper, drink milk straight out the carton he scolds you, you pout and explain why it taste better that way, he tries to hide a smile and starts looking around for breakfast type foods. You get the newspaper slits it in half. You get sports and cartoons. He get business, entertainment and local news. He reads local news first and gives it to you. You eat breakfast than cuddle up on the sofa and watch cartoons. I wonder what the tabloids would give to have pictures of Lex Luthor watching Saturday morning cartoons. Your parents usually call some time after twelve before one. The rest of the day is up for grabs but the Saturday morning in Luthor's house is set in stone."

I slip down further till I'm lying on the floor. We have a Saturday morning routine. That can be a good thing. I think it's a positive step in the right direction.

"How come I never noticed?"

"Clark for a super powered alien your are pretty oblivious. Your parent noticed around the fourth time they had to call around looking for you and found you at Lex's. They don't even bother calling your dorm on Saturday morning any more."

"I have a Saturday morning routine. Do you think Lex noticed the routine? I think it might piss him off a little being that predictable."

"It's not a bad thing having a routine. It just means you guys really know each other. Lex is pretty smart I'm sure he picked up on it."

"Pete what if he doesn't love me enough?"

Pete rest a hand on my shoulder and looks down at me with a look that says your so stupid silly Clark. He's been giving me that look a lot lately.

"Clark this is Lex Luthor. He doesn't know how to not do everything in excess. That includes loving you weird ass."

"I hope your right Pete."

"Of course I'm right. When am I ever not right?"

"Well there was that time…"

He shoves me. I roll to the side. We wrestle around for a while. Like we use to before the weird alien power showed up in full forces. After awhile we settle down to watch the movie. Angelina Joile is moving around on the screen. I can't really pay attention. I have a Saturday morning routine with Lex.


	2. Truth 2

-1Disclaimer. These characters do not belong to me. Isn't that sad I would treat them so much better.

Author note. This story developed a bigger plot than I original had in mind. There is now missing kryptonite, Guilty Lionel and a visit to a club.

Truths part two

My cell phone is ringing. It's been ringing on and off for the past hour or so. It stops. There's a lull. The only sound in the room is the TV on low and Pete's breathing; he's half way to dreamland. The pinky and the brain theme song shatters the lull over powering whatever Morgan Freeman was trying to say. Pete jerks awake.

"You have to answer him Clark. That fucking ringer is beating my nerves to death."

He runs a hand over his eyes. I reach for the ringing phone. It stops. The jingle starts again. Pete snatches the phone from me.

"I will kill you Lex."

I open my hearing enough to here Lex's response.

"I'm locked in my closet and I need to speak with Clark."

"Clark doesn't want to speak to you. He wants to sit in the dark holding imaginary conversation with you in his head."

Lex laughs, I snatch the phone from Pete.

"What are you doing in your closet Lex?"

"Looking for my shoes. The door closed behind me. It's locked I didn't even know my closet had a lock."

"Where are your guests?"

"Gone. About an hour ago."

I look at the clock. They came over at seven it's close to five in the morning. I'm surprised he has the energy to go looking for shoes."

"Why do you need shoes Lex it's five in the morning. You should be sleeping not searching for shoes."

"Clark you should have been in bed hours ago."

"I was brooding I have the right to be up."

"I was fucking so do I."

"Lex." I try to make it sound as friendly as possible. It's kind of hard when I really would like to separate his dick from his body. "Lex tell me how much have you had to drink tonight."

"Do not patronize me Clark. Just come get me out of my closet."

"Why did you need shoe at five in the morning."

"I was coming to see you. I knew you'd be up you never let brooding time get away from you."

He sounds slight ticked of but mostly just tired. He would go to sleep in the closet probably curled up on a pile of million dollar shirts

"I'm coming to get you out Lex. Pete coming to he has to drive."

"Why you have a car."

"It's in your garage"

"Why."

"Because I left in a hurry."

"And you forgot the car. Clark that's..."

He cut himself off I hear some shuffling the line cuts off. I turn to Pete.

"I think we need to get over there before he decides his shoes are dangerous."

Pete arches a brow.

"Don't ask Pete I can't tell."

He laughs. I pull him up off the floor and lead the way out the dorm room.

I wave to the early doorman and take the elevator up to the penthouse. I leave Pete in the living room to bond with the couch and the TV remotes and head for Lex's room. I x-ray the closet. And there he is. The richest man in 47 states asleep on a pile of shirts that costs more than my parents have made in my whole lifetime. There's a bottle of scotch next to his foot. I finding the door easy, there is a lock on it. A padlock with a chain that obviously did not come with the door. I break the lock it turns to dust under my fingertips, push open the door. Lex doesn't even twitch when I pick him up of the floor. It's so easy to pick him up cradle him against me inhale the smoke smell of Lex under the scotch and cologne. I strip him rest him on his bed. He mumbles something about fleas or Flea. He rolls on his back and reaches for me. I slide in next to him resting my head over his heart my favorite sound in the world. It's five in the morning I feel mushy, slight not there. Someone locked Lex in the closet. Who is easy the Swiss siblings. Why not so easy but I bet it points to Lionel. It always points to Lionel. Lex slips lower in the bed and mumbles my name. Luthor never talk in their sleep. That's what Lex told me the first time I told him about the dissertation he gave me on the many uses of bananas in his sleep. If you get Lex drunk, he rambles all night long. Why would they lock Lex in his own closet? They probable wanted something. What? I can't figure this out on my own. I have to wait for Lex to wake up. For now I'll just lie like this, listening to my favorite sound.


	3. Truth 3

-1Truths 3

Pete point of view

The Saturday morning routine was thrown askew by Lex's hangover. The morning still managed to remain as domestically sickening as usual. Lex sat slumped at the table mumbling something about poisoned scotch and broken dicks. Clark sat beside him practically vibrating off the seat. Now that he was back in Lex's orbit, he was beaming. All signs of the brooding, depressed Clark vanished. Lex looks up from his coffee, catching Clark's smile; he smiles back. If I had a hangover and Clark was smiling at me like that, I'd banish him to a dark room. Lex reaches over and runs his finger through Clark's hair. Clark leans into the touch; his smile getting bigger, brighter. Mushiness yuck. I stack my plate full of French toast made from Martha Kent's secret recipe. Clark made them this morning while Lex was still out. His are almost as good as his mom's. It's Lex's favorite breakfast food. Actually it's the only breakfast food Lex eats. I grab a cup of oj and head for the living room. It's hard to eat and watch those two.

The idea of Lex and Clark use to make me cringe. Not because of the gay thing. It was the Lex factor that made me sick. Then I grew up. Lex is rich and crazy obsessed with Clark. He'll keep that stupid alien boy safe from everyone, even his sicko crazy dad. Once I figured out Lex really loved Clark, everything between us was cool. He's a decent person, he takes good care of Clark, let's Clark baby him when no one is looking and he lets me play with all his cool toy. We even started have conversations without Clark. Most of the conversations revolved around Clark and cars. We like to pretend that's all there is but the longer I know Lex the deeper the conversation get. You can't get to know Lex and not want to protect him. I mean someone has to watch his crazy ass while he's watching Clark's.

I was eating fast and flipping through stations looking for something sensible to watch. I'm chewing on the last bit of French toast when Lex seats himself on to the sofa next to me. Head tilted back, eyes close. He really doesn't look all that good. Lex doesn't let just anyone see him with his guard down. That's how I figured out when he started to trust me. He lets me see him look like shit with a hang over.

"Pete, keep Clark away from that crazy wrestling cartoon."

"It's your turn to distract him Lex. I did my part three weeks ago."

He turns his head and opens his eyes half way. "But I've had three week of districting him."

I smirk, "I'm sure you found ways to keep him busy."

He snorts and runs a hand over his face. Clark darted out from the kitchen to snatch up my plate and cup, and then disappears back into the kitchen. Saturday mornings Clark turns into Susie homemaker. Shutter.

"You don't look too hot Lex. Your hangovers never last this long."

He slides lower on the sofa curling into a ball.

"It's not the hangover… my stomach is making waves"

"And Luthors never blow chucks"

"Dame Right. Clark wants to call a doctor."

I roll my eyes. "When you breathe too hard Clark wants to call a doctor."

He snickers. "Don't make me laugh I'm in pain."

"Did he x-ray you?"

"From the spacey looks he's been giving me all morning I think he scanned me 80 times."

"He thinks the Swedes where working for your dad."

"He told me his theory."

"And"

"He may be right. I have to do a search of the apartment before I can say if they stole anything."

We sit and half watch cartoons until Clark bounces into the room. He sits in between Lex and me with Lex's feet in his lap.

Clark give Lex a serious look. "When are we going to search the apartment?"

"When am _I _going to search the apartment"

Clark's face fall "I could do it quicker than you. You're sick you should be resting"

Lex looks across the Clark space, our eyes meet; he gives me a weary smirk. We had many conversations about all the secrets he knows that he's not supposed to know; all the secrets he has that Clark can never know. For some reason Lex trusts me with all of this.

"Clark I want you to go to the store and get me some chocolate cookies or brownies… you know the really big ones that taste just like your mom's"

What he really meant are the really big ones that are your mom's but you can't tell me that you can get all the way to Smallville and back in the time it takes a normal person to go to the store. Their relationship is complicated. More so than it has to be. I roll over bury my face in the pillow to keep from laughing at Lex's arched brow. Clark gently putting Lex's feet down before bouncing off the sofa. He heads for the door.

"Clark"

"Yes Lex"

"Take your cell phone. Call your parents before they call me looking for you."

Clark smiles. "Mom's still going to call you Lex, she likes talking to you."

Lex rolls his eyes. He still doesn't believe that Mrs. Kent likes him. Clark bounces out the door. I sit up.

"Not the hangover."

He shook his head. He looks worst, if that was possible.

"Call Dr. Bright I need my blood cleaned."

"It's Saturday. You're not due for another cleaning till Monday."

"There was something in my drink again. I think it would be wise to just give up drinking."

He scoots to the edge of the sofa so I could help him stand. "Or you should learn to drink from closed bottles."

"I was in my house."

"It was in your house last time."

"Last time I was in my father's house."

"What do you want me to check the house for?"

"Meteor rocks…check the safe first. I was working on some two nights ago. I should have taken them back to the lab. If my dad has been keeping track of me, which he is, he'll know that I took some out."

I nod helping him sit at the kitchen counter.

"He'll also know it is easier to steal it from here rather than from the lab." He reaches for the phone, his hand is shaking so bad he can barely hold it. He presses his lips into a thin line to keep from swearing. I take the phone from him and dial. He leans forward, resting his head on top folded arms. The phone rings four times before Dr. Bright picks up.

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Hi Dr. Bright this is Pete. Lex was wondering if you could do a blood cleaning for him sometime in the next hour."

"I could do it right now. Bring him down."

No questions asked Lex pays good money to keep it that way.

"We'll be down in a few minutes."

I hang up. Lex knew Dr. Bright in college; one of the few women he respected enough not to sleep with. She can be trusted; to the extent that anyone in his world can be trusted. Clark knows about the poisoned drink but doesn't know about the effects or the blood cleanings Lex has to undergo. I found out by accident; botched kidnapping and as usual, Clark playing hero. He left me behind to get Lex home while he caught the bad guys. Lex was 20 minutes overdue for a blood cleaning. When I got him to the mansion, he filled me in. I've kept his secret. It wouldn't do for the world to know his weakness. It wouldn't do for Clark to know. He'd tail Lex everyday, all day, forever.

"Lex we need to get a move on."

"Something is setting off the poison in my system."

"Yeah Lex I figured that out. Come on stand up."

He stands and I wrap an arm around his waist to keep him up. We move slowly towards the elevator. Dr. Bright lives four floors down. Best to keep her as close as possible. She's waiting for us at the door with a worried look on her face. Sometimes I think she might actually care about Lex. I help him get set up on the lab table.

"Pete will you go check the safe before Clark gets back."

"I'll go do it now if you're okay."

"I'm fine. Go."

He looks tired, eyes almost shut. He won't fall asleep, he'll fight it for hours till Clark drags him off to bed for a nap.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes. Will that be enough time?"

Dr. Bright shakes her head. "30 to 40 minutes. I've got to do a full body drain and some scans. His blood is reacting to something. There shouldn't be this much copper in his blood. It's as if someone made the poison in his system react faster than normal. If you hadn't gotten him here in another hour he would have been terminal."

"What could speed up the poison like that?"

"I'm not sure. The original poison was rare… it's hard to say what aggravating it. My guess would be more toxins."

More poison. I wouldn't put it past his dad. He poisoned Lex the first time he would do it again if it got him what he wanted.

"I'll be back in 20 minuets. We'll talk then."

She nods and turns all her attention back to the machine. Sometimes I really think she genuinely cares, like now, when she looks at Lex like she wants nothing more than to wrap him in a blanket and ship him somewhere warm, safe and happy. Martha Kent looks at him like that at latest four times every time she see's him and he still doesn't get that she loves him. Lex can be dense when it comes to women.

I find the safe. It's locked which is a good sign. I open it. It's not empty but there's a problem. All of Lex's notes are still there but the three green meteor rocks and the red one he was studying are gone. I'm half way to the elevator when the house phone rings. It's a little after 12 so it's probably Mrs. Kent.

"Hello"

"Pete?"

"Yeah Martha, it's me."

"Clark told me the only reason he left was because you were staying with Lex."

"I figured as much. Is Clark still at the farm?"

"Yes. The brownies are almost done. He should be back before one. Is Lex there?"

"He's asleep. I'll make him call you when he gets up."

"That's kind of you Mr. Ross."

"It's not a problem Mrs. Kent."

She laughs. "I'm glad you and Lex get along so well now. It's good to know he has someone besides Clark."

"Me too Mrs. Kent."

"I'll let you go now. I'm sending a piece of chocolate cake for you with Clark."

"Thanks Mrs. K, bye."

I hang up and head for the elevator. As I step into Dr. Bright's apartment, my phone rings; the x-files ring tone tells me it's Chloe.

"Yes Mrs. Sullivan."

"Are you with the great domestic romance."

"Yes how did you guess?"

"You and farm boy are both absent from your dorm rooms"

"Well you're a clever little reporter."

"Clark's not picking up his cell."

"Because he knows it's you."

"Is he busy?"

She stretches the last word. I can sense her nasty thoughts through the phone line.

"No... he's at the store. Lex is sick and wanted some brownies."

"Lex is never sick unless someone poisoned him."

"He's sick."

"Fine, keep his secrets It's what you do best."

"Chloe."

"I'm fine. Just tell farm boy to call me and tell Lex I hope he feels better."

"Chloe."

"Bye Pete."

Dial tone. It sucks, the whole Chloe situation. I wish people would just start talking to the people they love…and leave me out the middle.

When I get back to the room Lex is still hooked up to the machines, he's wide awake. Dr. Bright is running test.

"Pete?"

Lex can put a lot in just your name. I pull up a seat and sit where he can see my face.

"The safe still has your notes in it, Mrs. Kent wants you to call her, she thinks your taking a nap, Chloe is on to us, Clark is still at the store and I get the chocolate cake."

He smirks." You're giving me half."

"For half your brownies."

"Deal."

His eyes drop close. I'm not foolish enough to think he's gone to sleep. We sit and wait. Dr. Bright hums a song, Lex fakes sleep, possible planning ways to take over the world. I study him. He looks better, still not up to standard but well enough to fake it. Dr. Bright shuts off the machine than unplugging Lex from it. It takes longer to unplug him than it did when he had the implant plugs in his chest. Metal plugs in your chest are kind of hard to hide from your lover so he had them taken out.

"So good doctor, what did your scans find?"

She turns her full attention to Lex. "Nothing and that bothers me. Many new poisons disappear from the blood stream after a few hours. I didn't expect to find any trace of actually poison. Nevertheless, all poison leave behind some kind of effect. I couldn't find anything beyond what the first poison introduced into your system. I'm not even sure the new drug is out of your system. It could be hiding or inactive. If you start feeling weak or sick you call me right away."

"That will not be a problem. Thank you for your help. I have a few things to deal with. I will call you later for a full copy of my scan."

He gives her a pleasant smile. She nods and walks us out the apartment. We don't talk till we're in Lex's study.

"Someone took the rocks but left the notes."

"Basically."

"We have a big problem on our hands. They took the rocks left the notes? Why leaves the notes even if they don't care about the study it's still information. They where acting under strict orders. They where not ordered to take the notes so they left them behind. Alternatively, they where ordered to leave the notes but made copies. We should do a scan of the notes there might be prints."

He's pacing moving across the room in fast paced steps, pent up energy only just kept under wraps, hands shoved in his pants pocket. I expect him to start gnawing at his lip any second now.

"You have to tell Clark about the missing rock."

He stops in front his desk head tilted to the side a smirk at the corner of his mouth. "Wow Pete your observation amazes me."

I shove him and he topples into his chair. He still not up to speed.

"Watch your mouth Luthor."

"How do I explain the present of meteor rocks in the penthouse?"

"The truth is always a good option."

"He won't understand."

"You don't give Clark enough credit when it comes to things like this."

"I should go lie down since Mrs. Kent probably told Clark I was taking a nap."

"Way to worm your way out of a conversation Luthor."

"Thank you."

He stand and walks towards the door. He pause and turns back to give me a look. "call Mercy and Hope tell them there on trailing duty tonight. Don't tell them about the new medical situation."

"What do you want me to tell them."

"Just to follow. Clark's around they know the rules."

I nod and watch him go. He's moving better maybe the drug is gone. Mercy and Hope another secret Clark doesn't know about. I can't really say much about them. They've only been around for a year. Lex disappeared for 3 months a year ago and came back with the two of them. How he explained his disappearing to Clark I have no idea he didn't bother to explain it to me. I trust them with Lex's safety they know a lot. Not everything, not as much as I know, barely nothing about Clark. But they know about the blood cleaning and the Lionel Luthor situation. They love Lex in their own distorted angry way and I guess that's enough.

I call Hope she's easier to talk to than Mercy who mostly just glares unless she's giving you searching looks that leave you feeling naked. Hope is more.. pleasant. Our conversation is brief. I return to the living room to bond with the TV. Maybe a few hours of thinking time will help Lex figure this all out.


	4. Truth 4

-1Truth part 4

Clark's point of view

The penthouse is silent. I walk past the living room. Pete is asleep on the sofa coddling the remote. I drop off mom's brownies and chocolate cake in the kitchen and head for the bedroom. Mom said Lex was taking a nap. Lex never takes naps in the middle of the day. He barely sleeps during the night but he's there stretched out on the bed, face buried in a pillow sound asleep. He must be sick if he's asleep at one in the afternoon. I do a quick x-ray that shows nothing out of place. I sit on the edge of the bed running a hand over his smooth scalp. He jerks away from the touch and flips over on to his back, instantly awake.

"Clark, your back."

"Yeah I got the brownies."

He closed his eyes, turning his face back into the pillow.

"I'll get up in a few minutes. We have to talk." Lex sounded tired, worn.

"About the Swedes?"

"Among other things."

"Something's missing…. I knew you shouldn't have trusted them. I told you not to listen to them. How are we going to track them down? They could be back in Sweden already."

"Relax Clark… finding them is as easy as stepping into a club. We'll talk about this when I get up."

"You're not getting up now?"

"In a few minutes."

He pulls the covers up over his head. He's not getting out of bed anytime soon. I should be happy about this. Lex actually wanting to sleep is a very rare thing. I pull back the cover. He already gone. I kiss his forehead.

Nine hours later Lex stands in the door way to the living room black leather pants riding low on his hips, dark purple mesh shirt that covers nothing, barefoot and smirking. I look up and fall off the sofa. Pete's laughing, I can't really concentrate on anything beyond Lex in low rise skin tight leather pants and a dark purple mesh shirt. Actual I'm really just kind of stuck on the low rise leather pants.

"Lex… where are you going dressed …like that."

I chock on the last word. Pete slaps me on the back I turn to glare at him.

Lex spoke up a smirk folded at the corner of his mouth. "I'm surprised you could get out a full sentence."

I push Pete back into the sofa he breaks out in giggles. I should record it and mail it to Lana.

"where are you going Lex." I get the whole sentence out with out stumbling over one word. Lex has very perfect hipbones….

" Ecstasy. Clark, don't look at me like that. It a club the twins will be there. I need to have a talk with them."

"You're not going there alone Lex."

"Of course not Clark you are coming with me.'

Pete laugher stops. "Fuck no Luthor I'm not dress for the ladies."

Lex walks into the room hips swaying. I give up trying to find the sofa.

"You will not be accompanying us to the club Mr. Ross. I have a job for you. Clark your clothes are on my bed. Go get dress. We need to get there before it gets to crowded to talk"

He comes to a stop in front of me, I'm face to dick with his crotch.

"Clark room now."

I look up into laughing grey eyes. He would find this funny. He offers a hand. I let him tug me upward. I leave him and Pete in the living room. The outfit Lex laid out for me isn't really clothing, more like body paint. A pair of dark blue jeans I pretty sure I never seen in my life ripped at the knees and right below the butt cheeks. Why bother putting on jeans I might as well wear my underwear. Not that I could fit my underwear under the stupid jeans. I wonder if Lex is wearing underwear. I could always find out later when I strip him free of those fucking tight low rise leather pants. The only advantage of friends with befits. Naked Lex. Why have I never noticed how hot his hip bones are. I jump at the knock on the door.

"Get dressed Clark and don't you dare put underwear on under those jean."

I bit my lip to keep from making a stupid reply. Pull off my sweat pants pull on the jeans. They go on easier than I thought they would. There made out of some weird stretchy denim. I wonder if Lex's leather pants are stretchy. Pull on the t-shirt, its two sizes to small. It stretches over my chest taunt with a small hole right above my belly button. At least it covered my belly button. He didn't leave shoes.

By the time I get back to the living room, Pete is gone. Lex sits on the sofa, flipping through the channels.

"Where's Pete?"

"Working. Are you ready?"

"Shoes."

He looks away from the TV. "Your boots there in the closet."

"And your shoes?"

"Are in the closet."

"Lex, are you afraid of your closet?"

He turns his eyes back to the TV. "Of course not Clark."

I plop down in the seat next to him. "Right you just want me to go get your shoes."

"Would you?"

I reach out and tug him till he's mostly sprawled in my lap. "Of course I'll go get your shoes from the big scary closet."

He slaps my arm head titled up. I kiss him. A long slow open mouth kiss. When I pull away, his eyes are narrowed, lips wet.

"Go rescue our shoes Sir Kent."

I push him off me. He falls back on the sofa laughing.

By the time we get there the club is packed. Lex seems pissed off. He takes my hand and drags me through the crowed. The looks people send his way makes me step closer till I'm pressed up close to his back. His eyes move over the crowed searching. He seems oblivious to the fact that people are eyeing him the way starving wolves stare at fresh meat. The dance floor is full to bust with sweat body moving. Girl on girl, boy on girl, boy on boy. It seems anything goes as long as you are dancing. Lex tightens his hold on my hand.

"Did you find them?"

He nods his head to a table towards the back. Two blonde girls sit almost in each other lap lips locked together.

"I thought you said they were twins?"

"They are." There's a low dirty smirk on Lex's lips. I pinch his arm he yelps. "What did you do that for?"

"You look like a drooling teenage boy. Try to remember these girls drugged you." I bite my lip after the word left my mouth. Lex's is not suppose to know I know he was drugged.

He gives me an innocent look. "I was just observing them."

He seems to be ignoring or didn't notice my slip up. I'm hoping it the later but with Lex it's most likely the former.

"Yeah sure like you where observing the doorman." The words came out sounding harsher than I meant them to. Great Kent your on a roll tonight just keep the blabbering up and tonight will end with you in your dorm room alone.

"Watch yourself Clark you might come off sounding just a little jealous."

I slip my hand out of Lex grip. "Let's just get this over with."

I can feel Lex's eyes on me I refuse to meet his gaze. After a moment, he leads the way to the twins table.

Lex taps his finger against the table and waits. The girls pull apart they see Lex, their faces freeze. Lex lean in close all sign of the drooling teen gone this is Lex at his worst, frozen ice and slick movement.

"Hi girls having fun?"


	5. Truth 5

-1Truth part 5

They pull apart fake smiles in place.

"Lex it's a surprised to see you here, take a seat, join us."

He tilts his head to the side. "I'm a busy man so I'm going to make this swift. Who paid you?"

The one closest to the end reached out to put a hand on Lex's hip with out thinking I reach out grabbing her hand shove it away from Lex. She looks up at me seeming to notice me for the first time.

"I see you brought a friend." Her eyes narrow.

"Keep you hands to yourself."

She smirks. "An over protective friend."

Her sister laughs. "This must be the allusive Clark Kent."

I feel Lex stiffen. He leans in close to the nearest twin, hand resting lightly on her throat. "You will meet me at my penthouse tonight at exactly 2:30 a.m. That gives you enough time to have a nice discussion with your owner. Make some decisions. You seem to know a lot about me so you must know that running only makes me unhappy. When I'm unhappy I tend to make things messy." He put the slightest amount of pressure on her neck. "I hate when I have to get messy." Her releases her so fast she fall backwards into her sister who catches her wrapping a protective arm around her waist she glares up at Lex. "I'll see you girls later" He gives her a frosty smile before turning on his heels heading for the dance floor. I follow close behind.

"What was that about Lex."

"Not now Clark I'll clarify when we get home for now I want you to dance with me."

He takes my hand and leads me out to the dance floor.

Dancing with Lex is nothing like dancing with Lana or anyone really. He moves on the dance floor like he does everything else sleek unfazed movements, easy. It takes work to hold on to him, to try and keep up with him. The eyes follow him even here on the dance floor. They watch, eyes slipping down over trim fit muscle, lingering on those sharp even hipbones. I slip my hand low on his hip pulling him in till he's rest easy against me. He smirks up at me not mad anymore just Lex. His lashes fall forward hiding cool gray eyes.

"You're not keeping up Clark."

His voice is low he doesn't question that I will hear it. I lean in to speak in his ear. Run my tongue over the curve of the sharp little shell, a nip before speaking.

"You are hard to hold down Lex." He wraps an arm around my neck a hand solid on the back of my head, he turns my face titling it to look down at him. His eyes seem big open gray and gray and so hot I want to pull back a little this feels too much like falling. He tilts his head up. My tongue slips out wet my lips, he parts his. Enough of an invitation I move in, pushing willing lips apart. He laughs into the kiss. I drag my arms around him anchoring him to me. He's still moves against me. This has left the land of comforter my pants are to tight his mouth to wet. I pull out of the kiss. He's still smirking lips wet slick.

"Do you want to go home Clark."

I shiver at the rough tone of his voice "Yeah home would be nice."

He steps back pulling himself out of my grip. I reluctantly let him go. He takes hold of my belt loop and tugs, dragging me through the crowd that seem to part like the red sea for him. He doesn't let go of my pants till we're in front the car. The metallic blue viper. He shoves me backwards I let myself stumble back till I rest against the car. He pushes till I lay stretched out on the hood of the car.

"A dog caller, some handcuffs and this would be the perfect picture of debauchery."

"Are you having fun Lex?"

He licks his lips head tiled to the side looking the full role of the predatory. "Yes Clark I think I am."

"Come here."

He comes, slipping between my legs running one hand up under my shirt one finger flicks over my nipple. I shiver under his touch. His hand feels warm were it rest against my chest. I hear footstep coming our way fast. I sit up bringing Lex with me. A few moments later a cop turns the corner his eyes dart between me and Lex he frowns stops for a moment. Lex smirks at him he turns away, keeps walking. I watch him until he disappear. Lex chuckles under his breath he pulls away from me walking around the car to open the passenger side door. I open the driver door; slide in behind the wheel pick up the black driving gloves from were they rest against the dashboard. He hands me the keys I start up the car and head for home.


	6. Truth 6

-1Truth 6

The door to the penthouse opens the twins walked in occupied by a tall, thin, smiling, dark haired man. His smile widened when he saw Clark.

Clark moved forward blocking Lex. "You girls work for him." his voice came out sounding more appalled than he intends.

The man laughed. "Oh come on Kal or should I call you Clark now. You didn't mind working for me a few summers back."

The look Lex shot him could've melted the Artic into a puddle of hot water. There were still some secrets Clark hadn't got around to sharing. Lex pushed past Clark, frosty formal smile on his lips.

"Terry Brooks not the business man I expected to see."

Terry smirked "Well Lex you know how things work out."

Lex's noded eyes studying Terry face. "Of course."

The twin stood close to the door each had a hand buried I their pocket a quick x-ray showed knives. The came ready for a fight. Clark nods towards the twins.

"Get them out of here."

Terry gave him an indulgent smile. " You expect me to stay here with no protection."

Lex gave him a small smile. "You'll leave here alive get them out of here."

Terry looked over at his twins. " Go on girls go stand in the hall if you hear me yell you know what to do." They go with reluctant looks on their too pretty faces. Clark locked the door behind them.

"Well Lex what can I do for you." Terry moved closer to Lex his thin hand reach out to touch Lex's shoulder.

Clark's hand darted out catching his hand in a harsh hold.

Terry laughed. "I forgot how fast you move kid."

Clark shoved him backwards. "Cut the shit Terry. Lex has questions, for your sake let's hope you're the one with the answers."

Lex's eyebrow crawls toward his forehead his mask doesn't slip. He takes a step back allowing Clark to move into Terry's face. The smirk doesn't move but his eyes darken. He a little intimated never except Lex to let his pet control things.

"Really Clark and what are Mr. Luthor question."

Lex move towards his bar. "Have you ever been poisoned Mr. Brooks."

"Poisoned, I can't say I have."

Lex pours a drink and turns to face Terry a sharp predatory smile on his face. He walked slowly toward where Terry stood. "I've been poisoned three times over the past five years. Three times. Do you know what that does to a man's trust level. I'm sure you don't. Let me explain it for you in simply terms. Each time I get poisoned I come to trust people and the world at large just a little bit less, it takes more out of anyone to get me to believe their words are true. I have questions Mr. brooks. Impersonal questions how will I know your not here to poisoned me."

Lex ran one finger along Terry jaw line his eyes hard questioning. Terry took a sharp breath.

"God kid your getting better at this than your old man."

Lex smile drops of his face. "Terry have you been talking to my old man."

"No! Yes? Maybe."

Lex reaches out tugging on Terry hair pulling his face forward till their noses almost touch.

"Terry have you been talking to my old man."

"Yeah Lex yeah. He's been talking to a lot of people in the underground. He wants some test

conducted."

"What kind of test?"

"He hasn't gone in to the detailed yet. He needs more of the green stuff before he can even think of get started."

"Collecting meter rocks why."

"I don't know Lex."

Lex lets go of his hair so fast Terry stumbles backwards. "You're lying to me Terry you know a lot more than you are telling me." He turns to face Clark. "Clark would you like to shake Mr. Brooks hand." Clark meets Lex eyes. Question where being asked. Clark nod's face closed. He reaches out takes hold of Terry trembling hand he squeeze not hard enough to break just enough pressure to make it feel like it would.

"Mr. Terry why is my dear old dad collecting meteor rocks."

"He won't tell us that Lex you know he plays his card close to his chest."

"Clark shake Mr. Terry hand."

Clark increased the pressure. Terry's pink bone shattered. He screamed twisting his hand trying to pull free of Clark's grip.

"Terry, it would be pointless to tell you how strong Clark is. I assume since he worked for you, you already know. I don't like repeating pointless facts. So I will ask you one more time. Terry why is Lionel Luthor collecting meter rocks."

"He has a problem somebody he wants to taken care of he needs the meteor rocks to do the job. He don't know I know nothing. He don't want nobody to know nothing. He hires people giving them all different jobs. You ain't support to talk about your job with nobody on penalty of death. You got that Lex me talking to your right now could get me killed."

Lex gave him a sharky smile. "Not talking to me right now can get you killed. My father is hiring low men to do secret jobs. How is he keeping their trust."

"I don't know."

"How is he keeping your trust?"

"He ain't"

"Clark shake the man's hand."

The pressure shattered his ring finger and thumb. Screaming Terry dropped to his knees his.

"Mr. Brooks how is my father keeping your trust."

"My little girl he took her she's only six. I sent her out with the nanny both of them never came back."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes he sent pictures said if I didn't do what was written on the disk he would kill her. If he thought I told anyone anything depending on how big he thought the breech was he would kill her or mail me a limb. Your father is a sick fuck Lex I wouldn't put it past him to kill my baby girl."

"Why should I believe you have a daughter let alone love the girl."

"My wallet I got a picture of her in my back pocket."

"Not good enough Mr. Brooks. Poisson is something you plan ahead for."

"Lex. Mr. Luthor please you got to believe me this is all the truth I got to say. Your dad is planning something big. He's got labs working on this meter rock shit. He's got a plan that involves a lot of underground people. Most of them ain't' working for him out of the goodness of their wallets or their hearts. If you can find a way to get them our from under your dad's thumb you can have yourself an army."

"What makes you think I want an army?"

"You want to protect what's yours Lex. You always protect what's yours and right now your lover boy a little unprotect especial since daddy's running around with green rocks."

"Clark let him go."

The sudden release sent Terry sprawling across the floor clutching his shattered hand. Lex kicked him in the face sending his head backward, crash against hardwood floor.

"I asked you for truth Mr. Brooks and you keep the most important pieces to yourself. What do you know about the meter rocks?"

"Not much. It fucks with people. Lionel got two kids he ran tests on them using meteor rocks. They're his bodyguards when he goes to meetings at the docks. I know it hurts your lover boy. Your dad knows too. Not a lot of people know. Yet."

Lex crouched down next to Terry his fingers run over Terry's hair. "Terry make me believe you have a daughter."

"Her name is Mary she's six years old. She's home schooled her mother doesn't like to send her out alone to much. Sally my wife she's sick Lex she can't go out like she use to so we hired a nanny two day in the nanny up and disappears with my little baby girl."

"Sick?"

"Breast cancer they caught it too late there's no fix it."

In one graceful movement Lex stands. "The twins what are they to you."

"Bodyguards."

Lex smirked "I thought so. And their brother?"

"A friend."

"Business associate?"

"Partner."

"Because you have been so forth coming with me I'm going to make you a deal. Come to the penthouse tomorrow 9 p.m sharp. I will have something for you. If you step in here and I smell poison, I will have you killed. If you come here and I think you're lying to me or you went to talk to my father. I will have you killed and leave your dead body in your wife's bed. I would like you to remember that nothing ever comes back to me, keep yourself clean. Have I made myself clear?"

"The clearest you have ever been Luthor. This new up front you works so much better."

Lex smirks. "Clean Terry. Get out of my house."

Terry limps to the door shoulder hunted, he opens the door and the twins burst in. Taking in the state of their boss's condition they start toward Lex, Clark step into their path. Terry calls out. "Stop girls we are leaving."

The glance back at him he nod towards the open door. With a nod to Lex, Terry and the twins disappeared behind the elevator doors.

Lex stood for a moment unmoving staring at the door. He sucked in a deep breath let it out slowly. He crossed the room closed and locked the door. He turned to face Clark.

"You should have told me no Clark. I should have sent you with Pete . You shouldn't play these games. You are better than this Clark so much fucking better"

Clark crossed the room and pulled Lex into a hug. "If I didn't help you things could have gone a lot worst beside between the two of us we'll mange to make sure it stays clean."

Lex let out a frantic little laugh. "You think that was clean. Clark we threatened that guy blackmailed him and promised to kill him. How exactly is that clean."

Clark kissed the top of Lex's head. "If I left you alone with him you would have killed one of the twins and left him in a room with Mercy and Hope."

Lex pulled back. "You know about Mercy and Hope."

Clark laughed, "I know everything Lex."

"You're not going to lecture me on hiring killer Amazon assassins to be my bodyguards and than hiding them from you."

"No. because your killer Amazon assassins are really good and they caught me. They'll keep you alive. That is what I need more than anything Lex is for you to be alive. You need to have someone watching out for you. Too many people want your blood."

"I thought I had you watching out for me."

"I've messed up too many times. In this matter I don't mind having help."

Lex pulled him down for a long slick kiss. Clark whimpers into the kiss Lex's pulls back.

"You want to go to bed Kent."

"Yeah bed sounds nice." He swinging Lex up into his arms ignored the protest and heads to Lex's bedroom.


	7. Truth 7

A/N It has taking more than I thought to get this story out but I do intend to finish it. Reviews good or bad are welcomed. Peace

Pete Pov

By the time I get back to my dorm room it's late afternoon. I fall into my bed and sleep for all of three hours before my phone wakes me. It's Lex, he wants a report which means I have to drag myself out of bed, shower, dress and drag myself back to the penthouse.

When I get there it's quiet. The kind of silences that means Lex is in the opening phase of planning something big. Clark is missing in action. I find Lex in his home office. He looks tired. I'd bet my new playstation that he hasn't sleep since yesterday.

"You look like shit Luthor."

He types sometime on his laptop and doesn't look up. "What did you find out ?"

"Your dad has been a very busy man. People are afraid to talk. From what I'm hearing he's taking hostage. Family members, moms, little brothers, children, cats whatever."

"Did you look into Mr. Brook's story?"

"His daughter is definitely missing. If he loves her that up to you."

"I think he does. The rocks."

"Destroyed."

"Who did you get to do the job?"

"Bruce."

"Is he interested?"

"Very."

"Do you think he would be will to do another job?"

"Yes he'll be here at 9 am tomorrow."

"You do good work Pete."

"Of course I'm just that fucking good."

He looks up from his laptop a smirk on his face. "One day Pete I'm going to buy you a city."

I sit down in the chair across from his desk. "How about when you get into the white house you take me with you."

His smirk turns into a full on smile. One of the rear ones that usually only show up when Clark is around.

"Vice President Pete Ross. I like it."

"I was joking Lex."

"I'm not. Don't worry I'll wait a few years."

I roll my eyes. "of course you will Lex."

I can tell he is not joking but I have time years really before I have to start worrying about Lex and the White house. For the moment it is Linoel Luthor that needs to be dealt with. I dig around in my pocket till I find the samples I toss them on the desk.

"What is this?" He lifts the small plastic bag towards the light."

"Key. It's a new drug. The only people who have taken it so far are a few junkies around the docks. I don't think it's going to stay that way for much longer."

He doesn't take his eyes of the plastic bag but I can tell he's get angry. He's mad at his father for putting people in danger, for fucking around with Clark, for dragging innocent people in to his games, for being an all around asshole. I know a lot of his anger is directed at himself for not keeping an eye on his father business venture. Lex is very big on taking on the role of Lionel's morale compass and shouldering the blame for all of Lionel bad decisions. This is a rather new development that seems to get worst as the year goes on. I blame that on Mr. Kent who is very big on people being responsible for their own actions but some how prompt people to take on the role of the guilt filled martyr Clark is another example of this. The only physical sign of Lex's anger is the frown on his brow. I give myself a mental pat on the back for being able to read him so well.

"My Father is behind this."

"I would say yes but there's no proof."

"Of course not. There never is. I'm going to take this down to the lab." He stops speaking mid sentence. The front door slams shut. Lex opens his desk drawer and tosses the samples in. "Go greet Clark I need to clear up some things."

"Are you going to sleep sometime today?"

"After everything is done."

"You better get some sleep Luthor or I'll drug you."

He smirk at me eyebrow raised. "Drug me Pete I'd like to see you try."

"Keep up the sleep deprivation and you'll see me succeed I'll get Clark to hold you down while I shove sleeping pills down you throat."

He surprises me with a really laugh. I stand and give him a sharp look. "I'm not joking."

He smirks at me. " I'll take a nap after dinner is that good enough mother."

"It'll do." I leave him to his work.

I find Clark in the kitchen setting up plates. He's got the far off spaced out look on his face I normal associate with x-ray vision but can also mean deep thought. He doesn't notice me till I clear my throat. He gives me a bright smile.

"Hay Pete I didn't know you were here."

"Just got in. What did you get to eat?"

"Burgers for the place Lex loves but won't actually admit to liking."

I laugh. "You are going to have to drag him off the computer."

"Don't I always." He sets a burger in a plate with fries. "You want to stay and eat I've got extra."

"I wouldn't want to take away from you Clark I know how hungry you get after a night spent with Lex."

He slaps my arm a smile on his face. "I guess that means you're staying."

"Pretty much." I snag a plate and move to sit at the breakfast island. Lex comes into the room. Clark beams at him. "You got off the computer all by yourself I'm so proud."

Lex tugs him down for quick kiss, grabbing a plate he sits across from me.

Clark sits across from Lex, he's all frowns and watch full gazes. He sits for awhile watching Lex eat his burger and doesn't even touch his own food. "Are you okay Lex your looking worn out."

Lex's doesn't look away for his burger. "Just a little tired I'll take a nap later." Lex doesn't like to lie directly to Clark''s face. The longer I know him the better I am at picking up the slight ways he avoids looking Clark in the eye and lying. I know for a fact that if he had to he would look Clark straight in the eye and lie for all he's worth and make Clark believe it but he prefers not to.

Clark's frown deepens but he says nothing. I munch on my burger and ignore the tension. They'll work it out one way or another. They always do.


End file.
